


captive dreams (a forgotten legacy)

by ApocalypticNinja



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypticNinja/pseuds/ApocalypticNinja
Summary: hello! this will be a vast collection of small snippets of writing!it's mostly a place for me to post small stories of different characters/ships/scenarios without everything becoming connected to my main stories. i also made this to test the waters with characters i'm not used to writing!basically this is a compilation of all of the fandoms i'm in; i want to start writing more, so i'll post my warm-ups and stuff here. if i like one specific chapter enough, i might expand on it more in my actual books!all of that is..very difficult to put into words! and yes i know the title is lame okay sue me. i'm making fun of myself bc i have an awful tendency to forget things very easily and my head is always in the clouds :'^)(this is cross-posted onto my wattpad account as well!)





	1. introduction

hello! as usual, i'm going to put some pretty important stuff here, so please read before continuing!

1\. in my writing, i will use capital letters as well as correct grammar/punctuation. however, in my author's notes/rambles i won't!

2\. i will always put a disclaimer at the beginning of my chapters with potential trigger warnings/warnings in general (if there needs to be!)  
i want everyone to have fun and enjoy themselves. i want to make sure you know what you're reading before diving into it!

3\. things i will not write include:  
-rape/molestation/etc.  
-self-harm  
-incest  
-anything underage

4\. potential things that i will write about:  
1\. metal gear solid  
2\. read dead redemption  
3\. devil may cry  
4\. stardew valley  
5\. detroit: become human  
6\. castlevania  
7\. twrp/planet booty  
8\. star wars the clone wars  
9\. legend of zelda

10\. the arcana

5\. i will write some shipping elements, but i will always state so in the beginning!

6\. tags will update chapter-by-chapter, but some may be there for future chapters that i am already working on!

⭐️thanks for reading, i appreciate it!⭐️


	2. It's Been a Long Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Metal Gear
> 
> Pairing: Otacon/Solid Snake
> 
> Warning(s): Reference to past torture (not graphic), light angst, but mostly pretty mellow/light fluff

Dave woke up to the room shadowed by the night, completely silent. A thought in the back of his mind told him that something was wrong, but he stubbornly refused to open his eyes just yet. As long as Hal was beside him, he knew he was alright. He knew they were alright. 

_Where's the familiar hum of a computer?_ his mind screamed at him. 

Sometimes Hal will listen to Dave's pleas to bring him to bed, but instead of actually sleeping (like a normal person would) he chooses to continue his research. Dave has long since learned to fall asleep to the persistent hum, and now he strangely finds it...comforting. But now it's absent, unfamiliar silence in its place.

_Usually there is a fan blowing_ His mind tried again. 

Dave scrunched up his nose at the thought. Hal was probably too tired to turn it on, exhaustion finally creeping up on him as he collapsed into their bed. The poor boy pulls far too many all-nighters, desperately trying to find as much research that's humanely possible, sometimes more. Dave doesn't understand how he does it.

Maybe Hal was actually asleep for once?

His paranoia was just getting to him again. Finally he rolled over, reaching for his partner to find the bed empty, cold. 

_"Where's Hal?"_

____

Fear suddenly raked through his body. He immediately jumped out of bed and reached for his gun. He doesn't want a repeat of what happened last time. The logical part of his mind told him that Hal was just grabbing a drink, or using the restroom, but the soldier part told him that Hal was in danger- 

____

He pushed his thoughts aside, carefully exiting the room with his gun raised, listening for any signs of a threat. His blood rushed through his ears, his heart beating hard in his chest. The entire apartment was eerily silent. Was he too late? Did he somehow not wake up when they entered the apartment, and now Hal was at the mercy of the very people they try so hard to run from? 

____

The dim kitchen light was on, flickering as usual. But Dave didn't see Hal. He entered the living room with his gun raised, getting ready to fire when he saw a figure hunched over a..computer screen? 

____

Dave blinked, finally noticing the familiar hum of the computer, replacing the thrum of the blood rushing in his ears, but his adrenaline continued pumping. The smell of coffee filled his senses, making Dave let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding. He slowly lowered his gun as Hal continued typing away, oblivious to what was going on around him. 

____

Dave cursed under his breath as he crept up beside Hal. 

____

"It's a little late to be doing that, isn't it?" 

____

Hal nearly fell out of his seat at the sound of Dave's voice. His head spun as he looked at Dave, who had a slight smile on his lips. 

____

"W-well, it's never too late when you're jacked up on caffeine!" 

____

Hal's words basically merged together when he spoke in a far too loud (and fast) tone. 

____

Dave raised a brow and Hal turned back to the screen in front of him. 

____

"Okay, good news first. I found out a bunch of good stuff and I _could _have called it quits a while ago, but I'm in too deep now. I'm on a roll here, Dave! The security for the foundation is child's play- I barely had to put in any effort when hacking their cameras, and logging into the main control system was even easier, buuut," Hal began__

______ _ _

"But?" Dave interjected

______ _ _

"There's always a drawback, isn't there?" Hal mumbled as one hand reached for his coffee, the other continuing to type. 

______ _ _

Dave grumbled and plucked the steaming cup from Hal's grasp, despite his protests. 

______ _ _

"Hey!"

______ _ _

"How many cups of coffee have you drank?" 

______ _ _

Hal's gaze finally transfixed on him, eyes bleary and nose scrunching slightly in concentration.

______ _ _

"Uh...too many," 

______ _ _

"Exactly. C'mon, you're going to bed now. It's four in the morning and it's cold without you in bed with me." 

______ _ _

Dave wasn't going to mention the panic he felt when Hal wasn't beside him. He wasn't going to tell Hal how his stomach dropped, how he saw the look of sheer panic on Hal's face again when he realized he was being taken to a separate room to be tortured for intel. 

______ _ _

Hal finally shut down the computer and stretched, his back and shoulders popping in the process. 

______ _ _

As soon as he stood, a voice echoed through their apartment. 

______ _ _

"Did you miss me, David?" 

______ _ _

Dave swung around, his gun raised once again, this time facing the intruder. He moved to stand in front of Hal, not wanting to risk him getting hurt. A tall, lanky figure stood in the doorway, draped in an over-sized cloak. Dave couldn't see his face because of a plague mask hiding what the hood didn't, but Dave already knew who he was. 

______ _ _

"Give me one good reason not to shoot you where you stand" Dave spat out.

______ _ _

"Well sweetheart, I'll give you a few since I'm feeling generous. One, you would wake up the neighbors and that's quite rude. Almost as rude as you pointing your gun at me. Two, you're little boy-toy is terrified, cowering behind you like a whimpering dog. Three, you know that wouldn't kill me. You've already tried."

______ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just couldn't resist introducing my oc, i'm sorry! i'm thinking about explaining more about him in the next chapter. 
> 
> the ending is an allusion to a scene i have in another fic. basically, hal and dave were captured and taken to separate rooms to be "interviewed" 
> 
> they both knew what was actually going to happen and hal was terrified, but one guy had a gun to dave's head so he didn't say anything/try to fight back as another guy dragged him out of the room. hal was tortured for some information, but he refused to say anything, likewise with dave. dave blames himself for what happened to hal, hal blames himself for what happened to dave. this is thoroughly explained in my other fic!


End file.
